Second Chances
by YoungStarsOwner
Summary: 6 months post A Dark Turn. Jack and Irina get a second chance, if they don't screw it up firstRated PG13 for possible language please read and review
1. Part One: 6 Months

Part One: Six Months  
  
It had been six months since her betrayal.  
  
Six months since Jack Bristow had put misplaced trust in Irina Derevko.  
  
Six months since Irina had deceived the CIA and allianced herself with Arvin Sloane.  
  
Six months since she'd betrayed her daughter and husband, again.  
  
Six months since Jack had resigned to find her, even if it was the last thing he did.  
  
And four months since She'd disappeared off the face of the earth and hours later their daughter died in a fiery inferno.  
  
He didn't feel rage or anger. He felt only determination. He would bring down Derevko even if it were the last thing he did. If she was still alive, but he had no proof for either. She consumed his thoughts. Mentally analyzing and reanalyzing every moment of the mission. It had been her endgame. When she turned herself into the CIA, she'd known without hesitation that she would evidently betray her daughter and the man who had once been her husband. He knew she had a plan. She was a strategist but foolishly he'd begun to doubt his suspicions.  
  
He hadn't trusted Irina and he'd done everything to keep her from manipulating their daughter. He'd risked Sydney's life in order to implicate Irina in a betrayal she hadn't committed. He'd almost killed Irina. She'd been sentenced to death and her reprieve had been close. His admittance of guilt was what saved her.  
  
In Hong Kong, he'd realized that they had reached an understanding she had proven herself time and time again and so in Panama prior to her meeting with Sloane he'd removed the tracker the CIA had implanted into her shoulder. He'd replaced it with a passive tracker of his own-he still couldn't fully trust her; not completely. It was in Panama that he realized the brunt of her betrayal; but by then it was far too late.  
  
The last four months had been spent in an endless search for her and for some sign that Sydney was alive. He found none. Neither his daughter, nor his ex-wife was anywhere to be found. Until three weeks ago.  
  
Three weeks ago he'd received a phone call. When he'd answered no one was there and he'd almost hung up dismissing it as a crank call. It was her words that kept him on the line, long after she'd hung up.  
  
I miss her Jack.  
  
He believed her, but she had to be taken down. Tracing the call hadn't been easy. She'd used a cell phone and re-routed it through several false numbers and satellites bouncing the feed across the world, finally landing in Madrid. Pinpointing the town had been easy. Finding her would prove to be more difficult. Irina wasn't in the habit of jumping out and saying, "here I am." She confused him, intrigued him. Why had she suddenly disappeared and could she have had something to do with their daughter's death. Why was she hidden away in Madrid?  
  
Finding Irina did not necessarily mean finding answers.  
  
He'd wanted to fly to Madrid as soon as he'd found her location but it was impossible. His obligations kept him in LA. There were two tasks he'd had to finish before leaving. The first had been to establish Will Tippin in the Witness Protection Program. The second had been to notify Ben Devlin of Michael Vaughn's self-destructive behavior. Following Sydney's death he'd refused to believe it and now he was drinking himself into a stupor every night. Jack had brought him home drunk from the bars on more than one occasion or called Eric Weiss to keep an eye on him. Devlin had assured him that Vaughn would take a vacation and begin mandatory counseling. His grief and his love for Sydney was overpowering his abilities to function both as an agent within the CIA and as person.  
  
The trace on Jack's phone had revealed the town she was in but her exact location was still a mystery. The town was small, but large enough to be conspicuous, still he wondered why she would leave herself open to such a risk. It wouldn't be easy to blend in with the locals given her security detail or at least if she had a security detail.  
  
Currently he sat crouched in the underbrush surveying a cliff side home. A contact of his had done the necessary groundwork and found that the home had been purchased two months prior by a woman who had never been seen in town. There had been very little activity outside the house with the exception of a groundsman tending the rose gardens. He hadn't been able to get a clear view of anyone through the window using a telephoto lens either. He was sure Irina was in there but there was so little security and confirmation was needed.  
  
The late summer air was warm as it came in from the see and he welcomed the gentle disruption. The sun was dipping low over the horizon blending pinks and purples into the sea. Jack was about surveillance equipment when he received notification of an outgoing phone call. Finally, this could be it; and it was. Jack knew it was her the second he heard her voice.  
  
It had all come down to this. Finally he had her and he had the element of surprise on his hands. She wouldn't know what hit her.  
  
He waited until it dark; the night would be a good cover. It was well after three by the time every light had been turned off. He loaded his gun and then advanced towards the house. Getting past the security system was easy. She certainly didn't appear to be concerned with break-ins.  
  
He hid a smile at the décor of the house. It was very Irina. Laura had been quite conservative, yet she did have a wild streak. It was nice to know that some things didn't change. He made his way up the stairs pausing to check if there was any movement. There wasn't and he continued.  
  
Jack found her bedroom immediately. He entered sliding along the wall. It smelled like fresh cut roses. He had no doubt there would be at least two vases of yellow roses in the room. Laura had loved yellow roses. She'd always kept two small vases with one rose in each in their bedroom.  
  
His hand flexed and gripped the gun several times as he neared the bed. She was asleep on her back with the covers pulled up around her. She didn't even flinch as he neared the bed, gun drawn he placed it at her temple. Her eyes opened immediately.  
  
"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't blow your head off," he said calmly pressing the gun against her skin.  
  
"You found me."  
  
"It wasn't difficult."  
  
"It took three weeks."  
  
"I had other matters to attend to. Now back to the situation at hand. One good reason, what do you know about Sydney's death?"  
  
"Look under the blanket," she said curtly her accent shining through.  
  
"I don't have time for your games."  
  
"Just look under the blanket!"  
  
Jack cocked the gun.  
  
"Look under it you stupid idiot!"  
  
Deciding to see what her game was he drew back the cover in one swift motion.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
Well what did you think? Should I continue? Feedback? 


	2. Part Two: Tears of Rain

Previously "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't blow your head off," he said calmly pressing the gun against her skin.  
  
"Look under the blanket," she said curtly her accent shining through.  
  
"I don't have time for your games." "Just look under the blanket!"  
  
Jack cocked the gun.  
  
"Look under it you stupid idiot!"  
  
Deciding to see what her game was he drew back the cover in one swift motion.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
Second Chances  
  
Part 2: Tears of Rain  
  
She wasn't sure what he had expected to find.  
  
He'd left right away and she spent the next few hours making arrangements to leave. The sun was just rising when she stepped out onto the balcony. The early morning breeze ruffled the curtains as she closed the french doors.  
  
She would miss Madrid. The beauty of the land, the warm breezes, the sparkling clear waters. Madrid was her sanctuary. The small city just to the east of Volos had been her home for the last four months, her place of peace and now it was all being taken away from her because of some foolish mistake. Or was it?  
  
She leaned out over the balcony trailing her fingers over the smooth wood. It was almost time to go. She couldn't stay, couldn't risk it. Obviously she'd wanted Jack to find her, what she hadn't counted on was his anger. It was only a matter of time before he contacted the CIA revealing her location. And then she saw him.  
  
He stood on the private beach below looking deridingly relaxed in jeans and a t-shirt but Irina knew better.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Jack heard her approach but he didn't turn and acknowledge her.  
  
"My plane leaves in an hour or should I expect the CIA first?"  
  
He heard the animosity in voice. "If I had given up your location, would I be here?"  
  
She considered his words. "Point taken." She reached out to touch his shoulder but he took a step away equalizing the distance once more. "I hadn't expected you to come like that. You took your time, I assumed you hadn't tracked my phone call."  
  
"I told you I had matters to take care of."  
  
"Apparently." Irina bent down and picked up a shell examining it briefly before tossing it in the water. "And how is Mr. Tippin?"  
  
Jack turned to face her. "Why? Planning another attempt on his life?"  
  
"Harming him was not part of the plan. That was Sloane," she said coldly.  
  
"And Francie Calfo?"  
  
"I was in a glass prison, how could I have instigated that."  
  
"Where you should still be, where you would still be if I hadn't made the mistake of trusting you."  
  
"I have no regrets for my actions, Jack." Irina began walking down the shoreline, her bare feet connecting with the edge of the tide. Jack paused for a moment to remove his socks and shoes before following. She waited until his stride matched hers before continuing. "Sydney has always been my most important concern. Leaving her was the hardest thing I'd ever had to do."  
  
"Then why did you?"  
  
"Don't be stupid Jack. The KGB would have killed you both if I had resisted the extraction."  
  
"You're resourceful Irina, If you cared for Sydney as much as you say you did, you could have found another way; would have found another way."  
  
"I was not willing to risk her life, to risk your life Jack."  
  
"Your compassion astounds me, but tell me Irina, do you know what it's like to tell a six year old child that her mother is dead?"  
  
"At least she was alive and she had her father."  
  
"That wasn't any comfort to the one who cried herself to sleep every night for months."  
  
"As I said I do not regret my actions nor do I need to explain them to you." Angrily Irina walked ahead of him, her sundress billowing in the wind behind her.  
  
Jack let her go. She was furious and even he knew better than to egg her on when she was like this. A roll of thunder rippled through the sky and he looked up to see the once purple clouds now an angry shade of gray threatening to spill its rain. Irina noticed the impending storm and she turned around walking back towards him, oblivious to the tiny droplets that began to fall.  
  
"Why are you here Jack?" She stood before him, her arms crossed over her chest defensively. "Have you come simply to rub my mistakes in my face."  
  
"I am here for one reason and one reason only," Jack squared off. "Sydney, and your involvement in her death."  
  
Irina reached up to touch his face trailing a frosted fingernail down his cheek. "If you actually believed I had any involvement in her death, I wouldn't be standing here."  
  
Jack caught her hand and wrapped his fingers around her wrist. Gripping her wrist tightly he lowered it to her side. "Correction, If I actually believed she was dead, you wouldn't be standing here."  
  
Irina glanced up at the darkened sky as raindrops began to fall heavier. She looked to him again both their faces glistening with the sudden rain. She jerked her arm away from Jack and walked back towards the path and the rickety stairs that led up the cliff to the house.  
  
Jack followed. "Don't walk away from me," he grabbed her arm.  
  
"In case you haven't noticed, its pouring and I am freezing," her eyes flashed angrily.  
  
"What do you know about Sydney?" he did not release her arm.  
  
"Nothing," she cried trying to pull away. "I've been in hiding for four months now, you're the first person I've had contact with. I don't know anything."  
  
"You're lying." Jack pretended not to notice the tears in her eyes as he gripped her arm even tighter."  
  
"No I'm not Jack." Irina raised her other hand to his chest pushing, trying to free herself from his harsh grasp. "If I really knew something would I keep it from you. Would I?"  
  
"You tell me." Seeing the pain on her face Jack released her arm, but his hands grabbed her shoulders holding them tightly.  
  
"I only know what I believe." She was crying now. Tears slid down her cheek in separation from the rain.  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
"That if my daughter... our daughter were dead, I would know." She stepped back from him and he allowed her to do so, his hands slipping from her shoulders. "I would feel it in my heart."  
  
He believed her. The anguish on her face, her tears, they weren't a façade.  
  
"Why did you want me here?"  
  
A look of anger and disbelief crossed Irina's face. She held up her arms in frustration, "shall I state the obvious?" 


	3. Part Three: Gifts

Previously "That if my daughter... our daughter were dead, I would know." She stepped back from him and he allowed her to do so, his hands slipping from her shoulders. "I would feel it in my heart."  
  
He believed her. The anguish on her face, her tears, they weren't a façade.  
  
"Why did you want me here?"  
  
A look of anger and disbelief crossed Irina's face. She held up her arms in frustration, "shall I state the obvious?"  
  
Second Chances  
  
Part 3: Gifts  
  
Irina stormed up the stairs and slammed the door to her bedroom.  
  
Jack Bristow was without a doubt the most infuriating man on the planet. Everything from the way he crossed his arms to the way he chose his words with that condescending I can do no wrong attitude. Then there was that annoying little curl. The one just behind his ear that strayed from the calm and collected demeanor he ordinarily portrayed. It screamed rebellion and battled against his persona.  
  
Irina rid herself of her rain sodden clothes. Reaching behind her back to unhook her bra she froze when her bedroom door opened abruptly. "Ever heard of knocking?"  
  
The slam of the door was her answer.  
  
"We're not finished."  
  
Irina finished removing her bra and turned to face him. "I don't know what else you want from me Jack, I've said all I have to say." As she turned to face him Jack turned his back to her. Irina laughed slightly. "Something wrong Jack?" she asked standing before him dressed only in her underwear.  
  
"Not at all." He kept his back turned.  
  
"Whatever you say," she smirked and grabbed a towel from the cupboard and toweled off quickly before throwing it to Jack. "You're dripping all over my carpet."  
  
Irina rummaged through her drawer and finally pulled out a tank top and a pair of shorts. As she dressed she pretended not to notice Jack's eyes watching every movement that she made. "I don't know what else you want from me Jack," she sat on the edge of the bed watching as Jack rubbed the towel through his hair. "After Sydney's death I tried to find out what I could but that soon became very difficult. Jack I have powerful enemies, enemies who would sooner see me dead and I needed to protect myself."  
  
"What about your contacts?" Jack asked. "Mine have come up with nothing."  
  
Irina shook her head sadly; "I've been unable to contact them recently. I can't have anyone know my location, as far as I know there have been rumors of my death as well and I won't dispel them, not now."  
  
"You certainly don't seem to be worried about security, I had no problem getting in."  
  
"Added security would have seemed suspicious," she explained. "As far as the groundsmen know I am just a woman recovering from the sudden death of my daughter."  
  
"Not difficult to play," Jack took a seat next to Irina on the bed.  
  
"Unfortunately not," she said sadly. "After Sydney d- after the fire, I began looking into it. At first there was nothing only my suspicions."  
  
"And?" Jack pressed her to continue.  
  
"It was clear the fires were intentionally set, nothing in our line of work is ever truly accidental. Why not just leave their bodies? Why the fires, why was Tippin still alive? It just didn't add up."  
  
"Agreed," Jack nodded. "They must have wanted her for something...... long term or else why would whomever it was have gone to so much trouble to make us believe she was dead if they were planning on killing her anyway."  
  
"But the DNA?"  
  
"There are ways to get around that," Jack shrugged. "Project Helix for instance."  
  
"You're sure you weren't followed?" Irina asked suddenly.  
  
Jack nodded reassuringly. "I've taken a few days off, grievance leave," he explained. "I took extra precautions."  
  
"Why haven't you turned me in?"  
  
"Obvious reasons," he looked away from her. "And I can't find Sydney on my own. Most of my contacts are CIA, unusable for a lengthy search and no one can know that I am searching for Sydney, that I believe she is alive."  
  
"We are searching for Sydney," Irina corrected him gently emphasizing their combined effort.  
  
"No," Jack was adamant. "You have to stay in hiding, your life is far too valuable."  
  
"So you believe me then?" she raised an eyebrow. "That's not what you were saying ten minutes ago."  
  
"Unless you give me reason to suspect otherwise-"Jack began.  
  
"I'm not deceiving you Jack. I would never do that, not about this."  
  
"Alright then, we'll begin going over your contacts today. Only the ones you absolutely trust."  
  
Irina nodded in agreement. "We'll start with them and branch out from there if necessary."  
  
"I have a few days before I need to return to LA, after that we will set up a protocol for establishing contact. I will come to you," Jack instructed firmly. "I do not want you to leave this house."  
  
"A bit possessive aren't we," she remarked standing up.  
  
"I have my reasons," Jack admitted truthfully.  
  
"Take your shirt and pants off before you freeze, and catch your death of cold," Irina scolded tugging on the hem of his soaked t-shirt.  
  
Jack obliged raising his arms over his head and allowed her to pull the garment off. Standing he slipped off his jeans and handed them to Irina. She tossed him a dry towel and he dried off quickly. "You were a real jerk you know that," she commented hanging his clothes on the back of a chair to dry.  
  
"I was... surprised, it was the last thing I would have expected," he handed her the towel now standing only in his boxers.  
  
"That's no excuse," Irina turned to face him, her hands on her hips. "You were rude, disrespectful, arrogant, irritating, and quite frankly a son of a b**ch."  
  
Jack rubbed his cheek gingerly, it was still tingling from when her hand had made contact with his skin several minutes before. "I guess I deserved that."  
  
"Yes you did," Irina agreed and sat back down on her bed stretching out.  
  
"I'm going to make some coffee, would you like some?" he asked.  
  
"No," she yawned stretching her arms above her head. "Arguing with you exhausts me, I'm going to take a nap."  
  
Jack watched her for a few minutes until he was sure she was asleep before going to make some coffee.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Awakening to the sound of Jack's voice was something Irina had not experienced in over twenty years. She kept her eyes closed as she listed to his gentle chatter. She knew he would of course deny all of it. It was one of the things she'd missed the most following their separation. Waking up beside him in the morning, breakfast in bed, cooking dinner; long summer walks with him and Sydney. It was the little things she'd missed the most. Being in his presence, reading the morning paper together and tucking Sydney in to bed at night. Jack and Sydney had been her constant source of strength during her time in Kashmir. They were the only things that kept her going through the constant beatings and endless torture she'd been subjected to.  
  
A smile crossed her lips and the gentle hum of his voice stopped. He knew she was awake and grudgingly she opened her eyes.  
  
"I was wondering when you were going to wake up," he said softly his fingers trailing down her silken hair.  
  
Irina blinked several times before focusing on his face. He lay stretched out beside her in his boxers and her head was cushioned against his chest.  
  
"Having a nice conversation?"  
  
"I haven't an idea what you are talking about."  
  
"You always said that," Irina grinned. "But somehow I remember it slightly different." She laced her fingers with his and slipped them under her shirt coming to rest on her very swollen stomach. Jack's eyes met hers sparkling at the intimate contact. Jack moved her shirt out of the way and rested his hand near their joined ones. "This is the way I remember it, when you used to talk to Sydney, when you thought I was asleep."  
  
"We had a lot of conversations this way," a smile traced his lips. "Purely one-sided of course."  
  
"Just the way you like them," Irina giggled and adjusted the position of their hands. "Did you feel that?" she asked breathlessly hoping he had felt the kick their baby had made to tell them that he or she was awake.  
  
He could only nod as he moved Irina off his chest and sat up on the bed, his eyes wide with wonder. Leaning up to see better Irina watched as Jack shimmied down until he was level with her belly.  
  
His hands traced a pattern over her stomach lightly skimming the surface as he really saw for the first time the changes that had taken place, not just in her body but in her heart as well.  
  
Slowly Jack leaned down and pressed his lips to her stomach. His hand sought hers entangling their fingers once more. As his lips left the comfort of her skin and the feel of his child beneath it, he whispered ever so slightly.  
  
"Things will be different for you, I promise you that." 


	4. Part Four: Fallen Stars

Previously His hands traced a pattern over her stomach lightly skimming the surface as he really saw for the first time the changes that had taken place, not just in her body but in her heart as well. Slowly Jack leaned down and pressed his lips to her stomach. His hand sought hers entangling their fingers once more. As his lips left the comfort of her skin and the feel of his child beneath it, he whispered ever so slightly.  
  
"Things will be different for you, I promise you that."  
  
Second Chances  
  
Part 4: Fallen Stars  
  
Jack spent three days in Madrid with Irina.  
  
Most of that time they had spent going over reports and analysis in their combined efforts to locate their daughter.  
  
It was clear they both thrived on crisis. Arguments were minimal, but when they occurred explosive was the only word to describe them. The yelling was usually followed by Jack receiving a sudden slap across the face and Irina wiping her tears away with a tissue. Under normal circumstances he wouldn't have tolerated it but he remembered all too well what his wife was like during pregnancy, and Irina was worse than Laura had been if that was even possible.  
  
She wasn't a crier and wasn't one to get over emotional as some women did when they were pregnant but what she was, was even more stubborn and short tempered than usual. Those two factors combined would have usually left Jack sulking in the doghouse but presently their search for Sydney took priority over their difference of opinion.  
  
It seemed the more reports they examined and the more intelligence they reviewed the worse the dead ends got. Aside from some slight references to The Covenant, they were getting nowhere. Little was known about The Covenant. They had the potential to be an emerging threat but were still considered at the present time to be rather low class.  
  
By the time it came for Jack to return to LA, he was convinced that The Covenant must have played some part in their daughter's disappearance.  
  
The Convenant was a relatively under established organization so finding information would not be easy particularly when doing it behind the CIA's back. It was imperative that no one know Jack was rigorously searching for information on Sydney's death or rather her disappearance or that anyone even knew that he believed she was alive. His credibility as an agent would have been questioned as well as his methods and where then would that have left Sydney.  
  
He wasn't thrilled with the idea of leaving Irina alone in Madrid with so little protection. She could take care of herself yes, but she was also six months pregnant. She had many enemies, they both did. Enemies who would kill their new child just to get to them.  
  
Jack had been stunned when he'd pulled back the blanket to reveal a very pregnant looking Irina. He hadn't even considered that the child was his and the very fact that she was pregnant at her age astounded him even more. The thought that she was carrying another man's child left him with a very sense of betrayal. So he'd left. He needed time to himself, to understand, to wrap his head around it. Time hadn't healed his feeling of betrayal and so he returned a few hours later surprised to find Irina still there.  
  
She called him a foolish idiot for suspecting that the child wasn't his.  
  
The look in her eyes, the hurt, the betrayal-he'd felt like a foolish idiot.  
  
She was six months pregnant. Six months led back to Panama, the night before she betrayed the CIA, betrayed Jack. Her seclusion following Sydney's death had been appropriate. If someone had been intent on killing her daughter, they could have been after her as well. It was the night of Sydney's death or rather her disappearance that Irina found out she was pregnant. Utter shock was all she felt that and the sense of protection over her unborn child.  
  
The day Jack returned to work was difficult. Not only had he left Irina but also it was the six-month anniversary of Sydney's death.  
  
As Jack entered the rotunda he wanted to avoid all their eyes. The burning curious glances he received that were full of questions and pity. Pity as they knew exactly what day it was, but also questions surrounding his four- day leave of absence. Jack never took time off. Not even when Sydney died he'd only then thrown himself even further into his work attempting to bury his grief in a relentless pile of reports and analysis. But in their eyes there was something more than just pity or sympathy for the loss of his daughter, their friend; there was something else that he couldn't put his finger on.  
  
Approaching his desk Eric Weiss caught his eye and he wasn't surprised to see the very nervous looking agent walk over to his desk. Knowing Weiss, Jack made the first move. "I trust Agent Vaughn is being taken care of?" he asked quietly.  
  
Weiss nodded, "yeah he's gone to France, to be with his mother." Weiss shuffled his feet nervously and looked up at Jack's waiting glance. "There's something you need to know," his voice quivered slightly making Jack very nervous. "Come with me."  
  
Jack fell in step beside the younger agent. Weiss was making him very nervous and he kept his eyes on his shoes as they walked.  
  
"I thought someone should tell you, I didn't want you to just find out-"  
  
"Agent Weiss what exactly has happened?" Jack asked getting impatient with Eric's attempts to gloss over the events.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Bristow," Eric's eyes met his and Jack could see that they were filled with unshed tears. "They gave Sydney a star."  
  
Jack needed no further explanation. His eyes fell to where Eric had been leading him. Bouquets of flowers, candles and small momentos garnished the floor underneath a plaque. The plaque that listed agents killed in action. A steady hand reached out and touched the plaque, brushing fingertips over the gold lettering.  
  
Bristow, Sydney A.  
  
It seemed so formal to him. The rigid letters, the gold lettering, it was so by the book. It was everything that Sydney was not.  
  
"A star, it seems so small and insignificant for what she did," Weiss broke the thick awkward silence. "They should have given her ten."  
  
Jack nodded and Weiss turned to leave.  
  
"Agent Weiss," Jack called him back. "I just want to make sure that you know that Sydney regarded you as more than just a friend. Your abilities as an agent- you were are highly respected in her eyes, not just as an agent but as her friend. She cared about you, trusted you completely; she had a deep affection for you and I know she would want to make sure you knew that."  
  
Weiss nodded unable to produce any sounds that resembled words as the lump in his throat grew even larger with every word Jack spoke.  
  
The two men in their dark suits stood side by side entranced by the name on the plaque and the significance that it meant. The CIA had given up on Sydney. They'd accepted the DNA evidence. To the world Sydney Bristow CIA Spy extraordinary was dead and all Jack wanted to do was scream out to the world that his daughter was not dead. She was out there somewhere and he was not giving up on her.  
  
Silently Weiss turned to leave but Jack stopped him. "Thank you for telling me."  
  
Weiss merely nodded and walked away leaving the other man in peace.  
  
Jack knelt down to the make shift memorial on the ground. Several small candles had lost their flame and he took one that was lit and reegnited the ones that had died. The wax spilled over burning his skin but he didn't pay any attention and as he stood he whispered words that no one could hear.  
  
"I'll find you Sydney. Where ever you are, how ever long it takes, I will find you." 


End file.
